


The Naughty Nurse

by Worgibear



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Devil Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worgibear/pseuds/Worgibear
Summary: Just a short story I wrote for a friend, thinking about adding more to it if it's positively received. Also, this Genji is wearing the Blackwatch skin





	The Naughty Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments below on what I can work on! It is pretty short..

“O-oh.. Doctor Angela… I need healing” Genji said, his cyberkinetic plates sending shocks all across his diaphragm as she caressed a finger along his chest. “Zyou have been a naughty boy, Genji; who deserves to be punished” she whispered softly, moving her fingers lower and lower towards Genji’s groin. He anticipated pressure, but was disappointed when Angela teased him by kneeing him, arousing him. “P-please Angel-” He was stopped as Genji was firmly slapped across his face. “That’s master to zyou!” She snarled, removing her knee as punishment. Genji whimpered. “M-master, please… I need hea-healing.” Angela sighed disappointedly. “Zyou are too easy, mein kleiner Welpe (my little puppy). How about you give me a yelp?” She muttered with a grin, shifting on top of him, nibbling his ear. With humiliation Genji yelped like a dog, droplets of sweat running down his body. “Gut… now. Who’s zyour master?” “Y-you are!” He uttered quickly, barely being able to contain the tent forming in his pants. Angela roped a leash around his neck, fastening the buckle tightly. Genji’s vision became woozy as the leash constricted his throat. “Now Genji… this might hurt” She said seductively, her groin pressed against his erect member. Behind her, she held a syringe, filled with a dark purple ooze. “Angela what the fuck are you doi-” He was abruptly stopped as the syringe plummeted into a tube on his arm, injecting the ominous liquid into the bloodstream. “Gute Nacht… mein kleiner Welpe” she breathed, watching Genji’s eyes shut slowly. 

* * *

Genji woke up in a hot flash, his body drenched with sweat and moisture. He looked quickly over to the tube placed in his right arm and… an IV. His breathing slowed, his heart beat becoming steady. “What an amazing dream” he said smirking, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, aligning his spine with the gurney. 


End file.
